Pursue
by Witch07
Summary: *One-Shot!* It is only a thing of legend as to when James Potter decided to begin his pursuit. Some say it was that very first train ride to Hogwarts. Some say that it was in third year when he found out that Lily knew that his best friend was a werewolf and never spoke a word of it to anyone else. Some say that it was started after the O.W.L.s.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Word: Pursue<strong>

It was common knowledge to everyone that James Potter set off to pursue Lily Evans early in their school career. Whenever someone would mention it he was just smirk and wink at them, never giving them a straight answer.

It is only a thing of legend as to _when_ James Potter decided to begin his pursuit. Some say it was that very first train ride to Hogwarts. Some say that it was in third year when he found out that Lily knew that his best friend was a werewolf and never spoke a word of it to anyone else. Some say that it was started after the O.W.L.s.

Afterwards, neither Lily nor James would tell when it actually started. All else associated with the group were thought to be in on the enjoyment of the legend that flew around the topic of their two friends. To everyone, however, it was common knowledge that the loud and seemingly never-ending pursuit magically came to halt when James Potter got the Head-Boy badge. He fell silent and left Lily Evans alone.

For a few months, Lily enjoyed the silence. She enjoyed the fact that she didn't have to constantly look over her shoulder to worry about something that James Potter might do. After those few months, though, Lily began to realize just how much she missed it. Lily started to realize just how much she started to fall for her newly found friend.

* * *

><p>One snowy November evening, Lily finally cracked. Lily decided that she missed James Potter and wanted to be much more than friends with him.<p>

Lily sighed from where she was sitting on her dormitory bed. Curfew was in a few minutes, a few minutes and then she would have to do mandatory rounds with James Potter. She drew her curtains and looked over at Mary McDonald, one of her best friends.

"Lily." Mary said patiently, carefully folding over the page of the book she was reading and looking up at the red head that she had known for six and a half years. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Have I changed since last year? Has something changed about the way that I acted?" Lily didn't even attempt to hold in what had started flowing through her head, it was becoming an important question to her and if anyone could help, it would be Mary.

Mary gave a slight smile at her best friend, "Is there a particular reason that you are asking me this, Lily? For a particular _someone_?" Her eyes twinkled as though she already knew the answer; she just wanted Lily to admit it.

"_Mary_. This is important. I really would like to know. As it is my own life, it is very hard to not biasedly judge whether or not I've changed. It's psychologically impossible for me to see if I changed negatively. For all I know, I could be worse than that Xenophilius Lovegood character a year below us."

"Lily. Xeno Lovegood is certifiably insane. You, on the other hand, are Head-Girl and my best mate. Two places that Lovegood would never have." Mary laughed at Lily panicking so much about this, "You're fine Lily. If you changed at all from last year, it is all definitely for the better. Dumbledore doesn't give out the Head badges to just anyone, you know."

Lily waved that off, "He's bloody brilliant, Professor Dumbledore, but that doesn't mean that he isn't off his rocker. I could still be a terrible person!"

Mary rolled her eyes, "Lily. You are a better person." She sighed patiently as she continued, "James still fancies you. You should see the way he looks at you when he thinks you can't see him. It's cute."

"I never said this had anything to do with James." Lily snapped.

"Okay, it's not about James." Mary played along, "Why would you like to know, then?"

"Can't a girl just ask a question that has nothing to do with a guy?"

"Sure thing. Did I give you a satisfactory answer?" Mary smirked as she checked the clock and saw that it was curfew now. Lily saw the time as well and stood up.

"Yes. Thank you Mary." Lily's eyes moved over to their other dorm mate and best friends' empty bed, Alice. "Hopefully Alice is in the Common Room, I really rather not catch her out again with anyone." She shivered at the reminder of the walking into the seemingly empty classroom that turned out to have Alice and her then-boyfriend doing unspeakables in.

"Good luck." Mary told Lily as she left, then picked back up her book and continued reading.

Lily headed down the stairs and was surprised to see that it was only James sitting in the Common Room. It wasn't usual to see him on his own. He was usually surrounded by the other Marauders or obsessed girls.

James was sitting on the couch with his feet stretched out in front of him and one hand was stretched behind his head. His other hand was shooting sparks out of his wand and hitting the ceiling. He didn't notice that Lily was in the room just yet, he was just spaced out in his own little world, or at least so Lily thought. Lily smiled slightly as she just enjoyed the way that he looked as he was spaced out without trying.

"Enjoying the view?" James asked, causing Lily to jump with surprise. She suddenly looked down as she could feel her face turning red. The blush didn't go unnoticed by James and he smiled largely.

"Should we go?" Lily muttered, looking away from James and walking towards the Common Room entrance.

James laughed quietly, "Yeah, but first, can I ask you something, Lily?"

"We shoul-" Lily started to say, but James caught her hand as she walking and she stopped and looked at him.

"I know I've annoyed you with this question for the past few years, but if you'll let me, just one more time. Lily, will you go out with me?" James asked.

Lily started to say no, but she thought about how she had just been feeling and nodded. "Yes."

James smiled and Lily suddenly realized what Mary meant about how James was looking at her and she was looking at James the same way.

No matter how long the pursuit was, she was glad that it happened.


End file.
